


Tree-Born

by roguefaerie



Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020-21 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fantasy, Gen, Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge, Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: The Haisa are a peaceful people who live among the trees.Twelvetide Drabble Challenge is a yearly fundraising challenge raising money for a single chosen charity each year. In 2020-21 (until Jan. 6 2021) we are raising money for Partnership for Inclusive Disaster Strategies, which works with disabled people in the path of natural disasters to ensure their safety. It is an outgrowth of an organization (Portlight Inclusive Disaster Strategies) which one saved the lives of several of my friends, so participating this year is a no-brainer.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character & Trees
Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020-21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086128
Kudos: 2
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Tree-Born

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Emerald

Sophie stood out amid the trees. It had been a long time since she met her first caretaker, the wolf man, of the Haisa, who lived here in the forest. But now she was one with him, in her mind, anywhere she went. The bond had drawn her into his life and they had known each other as family would ever since.

Now in her adult years, the trees were home as much as anywhere else was, and if she asked, they would open for her and allow her entry into their own world, allowing her to share with them.


End file.
